A Whore's Perspective
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: All the Teahouse whores' thoughts on the Axis/Rhys relationship. The chronological order is explained at the bottom. Rated M for languange and some sensuality. Mostly romance and a little pinch of drama.


**Mercutio:**

For once in my exciting life, I was exhausted. Being the most exquisite thing on earth, you can understand how I'm always running around for my clients. They enjoy the physical, as do I. But today was one of _those _days. You know what I mean. Those days where you can't seem to go too fast or you'll explode. And I just couldn't have that blown up shit all over my special _toys._

After going three rounds with one of my clients (we literally did boxing rounds), I decided a refreshment was in order to sustain me. I had another client in an hour, so a quick snack would do to boost my energy but to not mar my faultless figure. Besides, earlier Rory had been in there, and I had gotten to harass the cherub. Maybe I'd have some fun at his expense again!

I was half way through the door to the kitchen when I heard two people talking. One voice was deeper, smoother, while the other was louder, crasser, and all around more rude.

"Go fuck yourself, fag-face!" Oh, that would be our dear Teahouse's Axis, ladies and gents.

"Why would I do that when I can pay you to do it for me?" And that would be the suave Rhys. I always wondered what he'd look like in ass-less chaps…

_Enough daydreaming, _I berated myself; things looked like they were about to get interesting. I leered at the handsome _couple, _a perverted smile coiling my lips. Axis was shirtless and cornered against the island counter. I could see the back of his head where Claret had braided a few sections of his hair. Then I started fantasizing about Axis with two pigtail braids tied to a pair of leather strings, so I could ride him like a horse and point him wherever I wanted, and he would be wearing a ga—No! Damn my imagination!

Anyways, the two were clearly arguing about Axis' sexuality again. It was so obvious he wanted to be fucked senseless by the hot, blue-haired boy. It was insane that Axis didn't see the signs he was giving off: he had his hands braced against the counter behind him, his arms tense, but his shoulders relaxed, letting his chest fall open, making him vulnerable. From what I could tell, his legs were parted too; he might've started in a fighting pose, but now Rhys stood between those muscular thighs (which would look good in leather chaps as well). Axis had a sneer on his face, but the way his voice rose higher instead of louder added a question mark to all his noisy replies, as if he really wasn't sure what to think of the situation. Maybe he was confused as to why he was getting aroused by Rhys?

Rhys wasn't innocent either. He had both palms down on the counter on either side of Axis. He was clearly demanding attention from Axis, but why would he need to demand it? Rhys was obviously nobility, yet here he was practically begging for a whore's attention. Then there was the way his face was tilted, eye level, towards Axis. He had several inches on the poor boy; why wouldn't he use it to his advantage and dominate that easily-tempered bitch? …_Exactly what I thought- _He doesn't want to! He wants to be on the same level as Axis, and in effect, he wants to be with Axis!

Though this could just be the ramblings of an insane fetishist.

**Claret:**

Axis asked me to braid his hair again. I told him it was sweet that he'd have it braided again just for Rhys. Of course, he freaked out over it! He had forgotten that Rhys had scheduled a visit today. Rhys hadn't actually chosen anyone yet; but the rest of the courtesans knew that Rhys would choose Axis. It was so obvious they wanted each other.

Some call me clumsy and stupid, but I know romance when I see it. The way Axis suddenly gets emotional every time he hears Rhys' name isn't rage. He flushes red like he's angry, but that could just be a blush. Besides, there are other signs.

Axis always looks from side to side when he knows Rhys will be coming, like he is self-conscious. He begins to play with his hair, which is always a thing ladies do when they are attracted to a boy; so why wouldn't it apply to men being attracted to other men? Then there's the way he shrinks back just before he puffs out his chest every time he mouths off to Rhys, as if he were unsure of himself. And I know Axis enough to say he's only unsure of himself when he has a true-blue crush. Not some stupid desire for sex with another big-breasted courtesan.

I see all the hints he drops about what he really feels, because I honestly want the best for Axis. And the best for Axis is simply someone who can handle his hot temper and big mouth while giving him some of his own medicine. Axis is a sweetheart on the inside, and Rhys seems—well, less of a sweetheart—but he really does seem to care about Axis.

**Linneus:**

The line-up bell was rung, so I made my way downstairs. Mercutio had a client already, and also had one scheduled for later, so he wasn't free. Rory was still exclusive to Reed. Claret and Axis were already downstairs—Claret bouncing at the customer's arrival, as usual, and Axis looking ready to punch something, as usual. Lilith was floating down the opposite set of stairs just as I reached the end. She scoffed at me, and I ignored her—as usual.

I glanced at the client and gasped. The client was Rhys, who I wasn't surprised to see. What I was surprised to see was that he held a beautiful red rose. I've never witnessed a client so blatantly give his courtesan a gift, no matter how small it was. Usually they gave them to Xanthe to hand to the courtesan, or they gave it to the courtesan in private.

Lilith and I stood away from each other. Claret stood between me and _her highness_, and Axis on the end. Claret seemed more giddy than normal, and I wondered if she was expecting to get the rose. Then Xanthe strode up, blank expression. But I could see the surprised slight raise of his eyebrows, and the frown beginning to form on his lips.

"Hello, Sir Rhys," Xanthe bowed formally, and Rhys gave a quick, shallow one in return.

For a moment—just a moment—Rhys looked _nervous. _The bow was so anxious looking, also adding to the nervous impression, that I almost missed it: Rhys glanced sideways at Axis, completely unconfident. My jaw fell open in shock! _Rhys, _a wealthy, handsome, aristocratic, snarky jerk wanted _Axis, _a fiery, thunderous cloud of emotion?

"Would you like me to explain the specialties of—"Xanthe started, but Rhys cut him off (not something I'd suggest you'd do to Xanthe Atros).

"No need. I remember what you've assumed about them. May I give my impression?"

Rhys had a smirk, but his eyes were screaming _try me _to Xanthe_. _Xanthe's lip started to curl into a snarl, but switched into a more pleasant, though strained, smile.

"Of course, Sir Rhys. The customer is always right." The tone he used was hard, clearly showing how _wrong _Xanthe feltRhys was.

Nothing good could come out of this. I already felt myself shrinking back from the chaos about to strike. … Then Rory interrupted the awkward stare down between the two. He was running out of the door leading into the kitchen, swinging his neck to see if whatever was chasing him still was.

"Mercutio! Stay away next ti—"Abruptly, Rory was cut off when he slammed into Rhys.

Rhys quickly grabbed him by the forearms, nearly lifting him off the ground. His coy smile grew, and I swore a snake's tongue flicked out between his lips; _that's_ how mischievous he appeared.

"How about we start with you, cupcake?" Rhys purred.

For some odd reason, I looked to see Axis' reaction. His eyes were narrowed, his nostrils flared. Rhys did the same as me and looked at Axis, confidence up and running again. My eyes must've been playing tricks again, because it looked like Axis' eyes were beginning to glow red with fury. Rhys, still smirking at Axis, lifted Rory's chin higher.

"Reed doesn't want me to touch you. I respect that, but I respect my dick a little more. And what it's telling me is that you're a good lay." An audible crack echoed in the large foyer as Axis cracked his jaw from gritting his teeth so hard. Rhys' smile disappeared in an instant, "But I know better."

Then Rhys narrowed the space between him and Rory even more, the breath from his whisper probably felt on Rory's parted lips. "You are too meek to be anything but a lousy night. I'd have to do everything; _think _of everything. By the time I arrive here, I am exhausted of thinking. Reed is a complicated man. One day, one day soon, Reed will expect you to step up your game, little whore. I hope you can meet the challenge."

He let go of Rory, who dropped to the floor on his ass. He scampered away, clearly shaken by Rhys and his tendency to get into close proximity of the whores' faces. He strode up to the line, his smirk resurfacing. Claret was next.

He cupped her hand in both of his and her cheeks flushed as red as the rose Rhys had placed visible in his chest pocket. "Dear, naïve Claret. What can I say about you that doesn't have to do with your voluptuous figure? Oh yeah, how you can't seem to get your head out of the clouds is irritating. I see a cold, black cloud everyday at my home; I don't need my whore thinking about them on my time off."

He dropped her hand after placing a kiss on it- not in a cold way exactly, but not really kindly. Claret was still blushing, but more in embarrassment. Axis teeth still gnashed together. I wasn't sure if he was mad at Rhys for insulting Claret, or what. I was next. I prepared myself for the worst.

"So this is the transvestite I've heard so much about? Nice to meet you, but I don't screw adolescent girls."

Eh, it was better than I thought it would be. Axis face had almost reached maximum rage level, steam practically pouring out of his ears. Rhys strode to Lilith next.

"Haven't I already fucked you? No, wait—that was everybody else in Ivore."

Lilith huffed and flipped her head away. Axis actually looked like he could've laughed at that one—I know I did—but he composed himself into furious mode just as Rhys approached him.

"Ah, my ferocious kitten. I didn't expect to see you standing here; key word is _standing_. After I bent you over last time and you begged for more over and over again, I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to walk for awhile, seeing as you're _not_ gay and don't usually take it from men like myself."

Rhys looked pretty pleased with himself. I expected Axis to blow up in his face any millisecond, but he stunned me again. He took a deep breath. He quickly looked at Xanthe and I knew what it was: he was going to be in major trouble if he didn't have manners towards Rhys.

Axis tried to force the anger out of his scrunched up face, and mildly succeeded. He calmly replied, "Why don't you fuck yourself, douche-knocker?"

"AXIS!" Xanthe yelled.

Axis' jaw dropped open and screamed, "You said be POLITE! That was! I didn't yell or punch or anything! You should've SPECIFIED!"

Xanthe pinched his nose in an attempt to calm down. Rhys stood there snickering. I had never seen him laugh, so it was an odd sight.

"Come on, Alice. You're my date for this evening."

Rhys had sobered up and was offering Axis the rose. My hand came up to cover my surprised blush. Axis was far worse, though. His whole body turned as bright as his tattoos.

"W-what?" Axis mumbled.

"Take it. It's not poisonous."

Axis looked over at Xanthe again, questioning. Xanthe glared at his trouble-causing whore, effectively relaying the message that Axis better do whatever the hell Rhys wanted for as long as he was here. Axis rolled his eyes, snatching the rose out of Rhys' hands.

"Come on, ya big douche," Axis waved his arm, gesturing to start walking towards the staircase.

Rhys was leering at Axis as they walked up the steps, Axis trying to ignore Rhys' wandering hands. Eventually he just wound up slapping them away and cussing bitterly at him.

I had never seen Axis so infatuated with someone.

**Rory:**

It was the afternoon; which everyone knows is the perfect time to bake! It was about an hour after Rhys had arrived. I really needed a sweet fix then because Rhys had shaken me up so badly. Reed would be angry when he found out—oh no, Reed! What Rhys said made me worried, but I'm sure he was just trying to get a rise out of Axis. Actually, I don't think Axis or anyone could hear all of our one-sided conversation. I think it might've been more for me. But the closeness Rhys had us at was definitely meant for Axis.

Rhys and Axis just needed to go buy a hotel room and live there for the rest of their lives. Both were jerks and wholly deserved each other. That's what I thought until… well, I'll get to it in a second. Right then, all I wanted was a cookie or some cake.

I was about to enter the kitchen singing a merry tune, but the first note died in my throat. There was a sharp moaning coming from the kitchen. It was definitely a man making the noise, but it was high-pitched from the desperation it held. My curiosity got the better of me. Besides, if it was Mercutio in here again, messing with my pastries like he had earlier, then I'd be beyond furious!

I peeked around the frame of the door and almost gave myself away with a squeak. Just as I turned my eyes on the full spectacle, I heard a deeper, softer moan below the other, louder one. But it was too late. I had looked. I can never erase the image burned into my mind. Not that I'd have any particular need too… it was exceptionally hot—er, _emotional, _that's what I meant to say.

Axis was sitting on the counter running along the wall. Rhys was standing between his spread thighs, rubbing both of their erections together. Axis kept gnawing on his lip, trying not to moan. But Axis never had self-control, and let out strings of piercing moans sporadically. He threw his head back in pleasure against the cupboards. The glass inside clinked together, warning them to where they were.

Axis quickly disengaged himself from Rhys, yanking up his jeans. He was flushing in embarrassment. Rhys rolled his eyes in vague annoyance, but it seemed almost _playful. _As if her were actually saying, "Oh you! No need to rush away like that when no one's here to see!" Clearly, there _was_ someone to see, but _they_ didn't know that.

Axis coughed to clear the silence and asked, "Uh, aren't you going now?"

Rhys raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Do you have another appointment?"

Axis hesitated, but eventually shook his head "no". Why didn't he just lie? Axis would normally give a care less if he lied to Rhys, or anyone for that matter.

Rhys smirked, "Then I don't have to leave."

Axis glared at him, "I know I'm a fucking Adonis, but don't you ever get sick of me? Please say yes so I don't have to deal with your shit anymore."

Rhys' smile ebbed away. His voice was soft and sounded a little sad, which was surprising. "Do you really want me gone? Do I make you that miserable? What if I could change your mind?"

Axis rolled his eyes, scoffing in disbelief and embarrassment at the way Rhys was acting. "I highly doubt—"

But Rhys quickly cut Axis off with a searing kiss. He shoved Axis into the island in the center of the kitchen. A few of the cupcakes I had made earlier toppled over in their glass container. I frowned in annoyance, but continued to watch.

Rhys was leaning over Axis, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Axis was hissing muffled curses, trying to push Rhys off of him; but when Axis grabbed Rhys' slightly unbuttoned shirt; it looked more like he was _pulling,_ instead of pushing. I watched Axis' furrowed brow melt into a peaceful bliss with each passing second. Rhys' hands tangled in the braids in Axis' hair. Tongue and curses alike were sealed off with a final kiss. _This _was what made me realize that they are meant for each other and not just huge assholes bent on making life hell for everyone else.

Rhys pulled back a little and chuckled at Axis' dazed expression, "Told you."

Axis face snapped right back into anger-mode, though more subdued. He shouted, "Go fuck yourself, fag-face!"

That's when I saw Mercutio slink around the corner, spotting the show I had just witnessed. I scrambled back from the doorway, hoping to god that Mercutio hadn't seen me.

**Lilith:**

That foolish Rhys character didn't know what he was missing. I sniffed at the air, passing my embarrassment at his comments off with a dismissive air of resentment. Or so I hoped that is what I looked like.

After Sir Rhys chose Axis and dragged the heathen back to his room, I milled around downstairs. I went up to Atros, caressing his shoulders. He shrugged me off, a note of finality about it. It hurt, I must admit. He didn't know how much I enjoyed him. To save face in front of Linneus—that bitch—I quickly shuffled away to my bedroom.

Unfortunately, my room was right next door to Axis'. When I was trying to sleep last night, I heard every bit of his endeavors with one of his clients. I sighed, wishing they'd stay silent, finish quickly, or at least kill each other so the world could be rid of them both.

I flipped through a book, not interested in reading. I went to lie on my bed in hope of finding a few minutes of rest, but like I mentioned, there were thin walls.

I heard several sequential thumps. They were too far in between to be the thumps of headboard against wall. Confused, I got up to investigate. I opened my door discreetly, being as silent as possible as I tip-toed nearer to Axis' door. I froze in fear of being caught when Axis' door suddenly clicked open.

"Shut it right now!" Axis yelled. "I'm not finished with you!"

It was a tight squeeze through the door, but a book came flying out anyways. That's what I had heard: Axis throwing shit around like a child. This building was an antique, and he was fucking our home up. I rolled my eyes at his carelessness. Though I am a whore, I was at least raised with some manners, unlike the rowdy whore that lived next door to me.

Luck came to me when Rhys ignored Axis' request, and the door remained open enough for me to peek in and hear everything. The other courtesans were either with clients, downstairs, or holed up in their rooms. There wasn't much to do but wait around for clients. I found a guilty pleasure in listening to gossip and spreading it, especially about wealthy clients like Sir Rhys. This certainly qualified for scandal in my book.

Axis' roar was tiresome to listen to at times, but now was an exception. "You pay me to be your whore. Nothing more, nothing less. Get it _straight_ fuck face."

Axis threw a pillow at Rhys' head. Rhys ducked and the pillow flew out the door too. I swerved away just in time for it to miss my spying eyes. Rhys was to the right of the door, a few feet away, moving closer to Axis by the instant.

"I only asked for a bit of role-play," Rhys answered, a bold smile on his face.

Axis blushed from head to toe in rage—or embarrassment. To see him so emotional over a client was very new. Axis was a player. He liked to have lots of sex with lots of good-looking women, which is understandably why he stays in this business.

He knows the unspoken rule: don't get too involved with a client, and always remember the client is right. Axis needed a reminder for once. Which was odd, since he never got involved deeply, it was all an act, a fun game, to him. But here he was, getting so ruffled by a _male _client of all things. Above all else, I'm shocked that he even gives a damn what this man thought. Usually Axis didn't care what anyone thought of him. He walked around barefoot for god's sake!

Axis shrieked at Rhys, "THE FUCK IT'S ROLE-PLAY! You're asking me to act like a total pussy! I don't role that way, pun intended!"

Rhys started to get agitated, "Listen, Alice. I'm paying for you to do what I say. And as I saw it, your boss seems to think the same way."

"Low blow," Axis mumbled.

Rhys' seductive grin returned, "Oh, I'll give you a 'low blow' alright."

Rhys strode up to Axis, thrusting him onto the bed. Axis bounced on the mattress, obviously annoyed at the height advantage Rhys had on him. I started to turn away, back to the safety of my room. But I paused on hearing the two whispering. Personal conversation passed between the two, though they would have passed it off as more bickering if they had been caught.

It's always a curious thing to find intimacy blossoming in the Teahouse. It's not totally unheard of, but very rare because Xanthe discourages it. Once I had been in love with a very handsome man with dark hair and large eyebrows. I saw that feeling paralleled in what I was witnessing.

Axis was trapped underneath Rhys' body, both flush against each other (no doubt they were aroused). Heavy breathing occurred between their close faces. I don't think either would've noticed it in the moment, but if they saw how they reacted to each other the way I was seeing it, then they'd probably both deny it into their graves.

There was intimacy in every move they made. Rhys probably didn't realize how he absently stroked Axis' braids. And Axis' probably never realized how every time Rhys paused their kissing for a breath, Axis would follow Rhys' retreating lips for a second, wanting, before his head plopped back against the mattress. Neither probably noticed how they held each other and caressed with a caring nature.

I turned away. They deserved privacy. I slowly inched the door shut, an inaudible click. I turned on my heel, heading for my room, when I saw Linneus treading down the hallway. I stood stalk still, hoping he didn't realize that I had been eavesdropping, for I was still unnaturally close to Axis' door.

Linneus said nothing until he passed me, "Do you think it will last?"

I didn't know if he was talking about Axis and Rhys or our own troubles with Xanthe. My answer was still the same, "It never does." I silently returned to my room, hoping I was wrong.

**Atros:**

Prince Rhys would be arriving in an hour. I knew he would select Axis. I wanted to deny the request, but of course, that would be foolish. Still… what Rhys and Axis were starting to have was a feeling of comfortableness with each other. Once that settled, then safety would turn to caring, and caring would turn to affection, and then that would turn to something I don't even want to bother mentioning.

Axis was tough, though. He knew that he was supposed to remain indifferent to all his clients. And Sir Rhys was an intelligent man. He knew the assumed rules of the Teahouse. Yet I couldn't dismiss the ominous tone their relationship brought.

I'd been watching them as close as I could with all that's been happening in my personal life. I didn't need problems in my work life, too. A part of me said not to worry, that it would all pass as Rhys got tired of Axis' antics.

But another part said to be very worried indeed, because I have experienced how love can find anyone at the most random times in the most bizarre way.

**If you didn't understand, I'll explain: it was the Teahouse whores telling what their perspective was of Axis and Rhys and their relationship. The answer is very clear: Axis wants Rhys' cock. *Axis barges in* **

**Axis: The fuck is this?**

**Me: . I told you to leave me alone when I'm writing. **

**Axis: You didn't tell me it was **_**about **_**me! And—wait… WHAT THE **_**FUCK**_** DOES THAT SAY?**

**Me: Where?**

**Axis: RIGHT THERE YOU BLIND BITCH!**

**Me: *sigh* Point to it. I can't tell if you just rage about it. *mutters* dumbass…**

**Axis: *points at "Axis wants Rhys' cock"* THERE!**

**Me: OH! **_**That**_**. It's nothing.**

**Axis: **_**NOTHING**_**! I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT'S NOTHING! HOW ABOUT A SOLID PUNCH TO THE VAG! FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT **_**NOTHING! ***_**storms off***

**:L Ahem. People are so fucking rude nowadays. Anyways! The story also jumps from different times, but in the same day. Actually, the middle ones are pretty much in order. But the **_**chronological order**_** is: Atros, Claret, Linneus, Lilith, Rory, and Mercutio.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They water my plants! (That was a silly metaphor.) :B**

**Yours always with much love, **

**L.S.A.**


End file.
